You're So Fucking Beautiful Like This
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Lance doesn't know what to get Keith for his birthday and nothing he can come up with seems good enough. Trust Hunk to know just what to do. "Well what else can I suggest short of tying yourself to the bed and wrapping your body in a red ribbon?" (Part 2 of VLD Drabbles series)


**Relationship:** Keith/Lance

 **Characters:** Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura, Shiro

 **Additional Tags:** Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), even if it is super late, klance, Light Bondage, tied up with a bow, Hunk is a good friend, Mild Language, Keith loves Lance's present, Suggestive Themes

 **Series:** Part 2 of VLD Drabbles

* * *

 **Notes**

Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now. I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

See the end of the work for more notes

* * *

 **11\. "You're so fucking beautiful like this…"**

It was Keith's birthday and Lance had no idea what to get him. They were in space! All of his go-to ideas were useless. Hunk was already planning to bake the weird space equivalent of a cake.

Pidge had made him some sort of retractable shuriken, jammer thing. It was impressive, and Keith was gonna love it when they all sat down after dinner in the lounge to give him their gifts.

Shiro got to give his early since it wasn't really a typical gift. He had taken him to the observation deck after breakfast and they'd had _Bro time_ or whatever. Lance could only assume that they were talking about home and what Shiro had missed while being gone a whole year. It was rare for Shiro to shirk off training and all that jazz, so Lance was sure Keith was enjoying the rare chance to talk with him just one on one, without a distraction.

Allura was planning to give him a hair tie that she'd actually made herself. Apparently hair accessories were a typical Altean gift.

Coran had made "get out of chores" coupons and Lance was only a little jealous.

But what could _he_ do for Keith? Keith who was his boyfriend. Keith who was probably expecting the best gift ever from him! They hadn't stopped by any trading planets lately so he hadn't been able to find any jewelry or knives or anything really that he thought Keith would like. All he had was empty hands. Groaning Lance made his way down the hall to the kitchen, maybe Hunk would have some ideas that he could use.

"Hey buddy, how goes the birthday caking?" Lance asked as soon as the doors swooshed open.

"Not too bad, how goes finding a gift for Keith?" Hunk asked with a chuckle.

"Ugghhhh, I have no clue what to give him! Any suggestions?"

"I dunno, a special birthday kiss? Back massage coupons? A spa day? Anything popping out to you?"

"Those all seem like copouts." Lance groaned, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Well what else can I suggest short of tying yourself to the bed and wrapping your body in a red ribbon?" Hunk sighed with a shrug of his shoulders as he reached to pull the not cake out of the not quite an oven. Lance knew he was being sarcastic, but that actually wasn't a terrible idea. Keith would love it!

"Great idea bro! I'mma need your help though so right after dinner you have to come with me before going to the lounge, okay?" Lance grinned.

"What?! No! Lance! I am not tying you to Keith's bed naked!"

"You won't be tying me to Keith's bed naked, you'll be tying me to _our_ bed _mostly_ naked."

"I don't wanna see your junk dude."

"You've seen it before."

"Doesn't mean I wanna see it again."

"Come _on_ bro, I need you!"

It took a long while and a lot of back and forth "bro"ing before Hunk finally caved, but he eventually did, just as Lance knew he would.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone, Hunk had unveiled the cake for dessert. Everyone sang the birthday song so now all that was left was presents.

"Alright everybody, let's move this party to the lounge!" Coran happily announced as he herded everyone out the door, pushing Keith at the front by his shoulders.

"So, where did Lance and Hunk run off to?" Pidge asked once they'd settled in, no one having seen them separate from the group.

"I'm here, Lance is gonna be a little late though, he's finishing up some last minute stuff on his gift. He said to start without him though since he didn't know how long he'd be." Hunk said, running into the room with a small blush and a little red card in his hand.

"Alright, well then who wants to go first?" Allura smiled, clapping her hands.

"I will!" Pidge smiled, reaching for a small brown box next to her. "Well, actually I guess I'm third since Shiro already gave you a Birthday chat or whatever you guys did this morning, and Hunk's gift was the cake. But here, I hope you like it." She said, handing the box over.

Keith only chuckled, he opened his gifts one by one, every now and again watching the door. Once he'd gotten through Allura and Coran's gifts as well and still no sign of Lance anywhere he sighed.

"Look, I dunno what's taking him so long, but he did give me your card just in case." Hunk said, offering the little red card to Keith.

 _Keith, I can't make cool projectile tech weapons like Pidge, and I didn't think a sweater or coupons was personal enough so I got Hunk to help me get a little creative. Please don't be mad that I missed you opening everyone else's gifts, but I promise I won't miss you unwrapping mine. Check our room. I'll be waiting. ;)_ it read. Keith looked up to Hunk almost immediately, a single question burning in his mind. He didn't even give the yellow paladin a chance to answer his look before he was up and out the door.

Keith practically slammed his hand into the reader when he got back to his and Lance's shared room, the door opening felt like it took forever. The lights inside the room were off, but Keith could make out the barest hint of an outline on the bed with the help of the lights from the hall before the door closed again.

"Lock the door before you turn the lights on." Lance advised, his voice low and breathy, like it only got when they were fooling around and he was overly horny, waiting for Keith to take him. That was the only hint the red paladin needed to follow his lover's advice. Once the lights came up though, Lance didn't know if Keith actually remembered how to breathe.

He was just standing there, staring at him. "Well? How do I look? Do you like it?" Lance asked with a smirk, his hand, from the wrist up, because that was really all he could move, gestured down to himself, tied to the bed with ribbons, mostly naked save for Keith's own red Jacket, and a very large, very obnoxious red bow on his crotch. His legs were spread wide with more ribbon, tying his ankles to the footboard the same way his wrists were tied to the headboard. Keith was speechless.

"Happy birthday to me." Keith muttered under his breath before he smirked and walked towards the bed. "Yeah, you're so fucking beautiful like this." Keith sighed reverently, his hand already reaching down to unwrap his gift proper. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this gift.

* * *

 **Prompt List:**

1\. "No, keep your clothes on."  
2\. "Make that noise again." - Zethance  
3\. "Not until I say you can." - Shance  
4\. "You're driving me crazy, please…"  
5\. "Is that a challenge?"  
6\. "You're mine, and I want everyone to know…" - Lotance  
7\. "I want you to take your time."  
8\. "There's a closet over there, you know…"  
9\. "Use your teeth." - Latte  
10\. "I'm not above begging."  
11\. "You're so fucking beautiful like this…" - Klance  
12\. "Not like that, like this." - Ezorance  
13\. "No, I want them to hear us."- Shklance  
14\. "Let me show you…"  
15\. "Lay down, let me take care of you, please." - Kolivance

 **These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.**


End file.
